A database may experience several modifications. Data may be edited, added, and/or deleted. When a modification to the database occurs, the database is updated, and the modification is immediately published. Without sufficient safeguards in place, erroneous modifications to the data may be published and viewable by any user with access to the database. One way to prevent erroneous data from being published is to maintain a separate edited version of the database, and only allow new content to be published after it has been audited. Maintaining a separate copy of the database, however, significantly increases the amount of system resources required to store the data and can be impractical for large scale systems. It would be useful to create a system that efficiently stores the modifications to the database and prevents erroneous modifications from being published.